


Unconventional [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Unconventional" by imaginary_golux.Author's summary: "This is a gift fic for tumblr user worth-three-portions, who prompted me with "convention/geek event." I did my best!"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 8





	Unconventional [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unconventional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456648) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Length: 10:21  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unconventional.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unconventional%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission!


End file.
